Verbotenes Verlangen
by Julika Novalis
Summary: Es gibt einen bestimmten Grund, warum Arithmantik Hermiones Lieblingsfach ist! Dieser Grund ist wunderschön und hat lange schwarze Haare... Femslash. -tbc- (Lemon) Bitte reviewen, wenn ihr Fortsetzungen wünscht!
1. Kapitel 1

Hallo! Ich versuche mich jetzt an Femslash, um diesen Sektor mal zu vergrößern. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Verbotenes Verlangen

Hermione saß im Gemeinschaftsraum über ihren Arithmantik-Hausaufgaben. Wie immer war der ganze Tisch vor ihr mit dicken Büchern und Pergamentrollen übersät.

"Mal ehrlich, Hermione, was findest du an Arithmantik so toll? Das ist doch staubtrocken!" Ron schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

Hermione sah auf. „Das ist wirklich interessant!" sagte sie ernst. „Und Professor Vector ist eine ausgezeichnete Lehrerin, der Unterricht bei ihr macht wirklich Spaß!" Ihre Wangen färbten sich bei diesen Worten leicht rosa. Ron musste nicht wissen, dass sie Arithmantik eigentlich nur wegen Professor Vector so gerne mochte.

Schon seit der dritten Klasse mochte Hermione die Lehrerin sehr gerne, und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass auch diese sie gut leiden konnte. Sie lächelte ihre Schülerin immer auf so eine besondere Art an, die Hermiones Herz in ihre Kehle springen ließ. In den letzten Monaten war dieses Gefühl, das Hermione gegenüber Professor Vector hatte, immer stärker geworden. Ihre Blicke schienen Blitze zu sein, die sich direkt in ihr Herz brannten, und ihr weicher, zart geschwungener Mund schien sie dazu einzuladen, von ihr geküsst zu werden...

Hermione schüttelte sich. Über so etwas sollte sie nicht nachdenken. Schließlich ging es hier um eine _Lehrerin_, also ein unantastbares Wesen. Außerdem würde Professor Vector sicherlich großen Ärger bekommen, wenn sie etwas mit einer Schülerin anfangen würde.

_Nein,_ schalt Hermione sich, _sie wird niemals was mit mir anfangen! Sie steht bestimmt auch gar nicht auf Frauen. Ich sollte mir einfach einen netten Freund – oder eine nette Freundin – suchen. Das ist sehr viel unkomplizierter und auch nicht verboten._ Aber gerade dieses Verbotene machte den Reiz aus, das war ein großer Teil dessen, was Hermione zu der Lehrerin hinzog...

o

_Weiche Lippen auf ihren, schwarze Haare, die wie ein Vorhang um sie herum fielen, zarte weiße Hände auf ihrer Haut, ein Blick aus tiefgrünen Augen, ein schlankes Bein zwischen ihren, ein Mund auf ihrer Brustwarze..._

o

„Hermione, wach auf! Also wirklich, irgendwann bringt dich diese ganze Arbeit noch um."

Hermione wachte ruckartig auf. Zwischen ihren Beinen puckerte es leicht und sie fühlte die Röte in ihr Gesicht steigen. Mühsam öffnete sie die Augen und hob den Kopf. Vor ihr standen Harry und Ron mit den Händen auf den Hüften und sahen sie missbilligend an.

„Du musst verrückt sein, Hermione," sagte Harry. „Wie kannst du nur so lange arbeiten, bis du über deinem Aufsatz einschläfst?"

Sie zuckte zusammen. „Der Aufsatz! Ich muss den noch fertig machen! Ich habe gleich Arithmantik!" rief sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Hektisch suchte sie ihre Feder, tauchte sie ins Tintenfass und beugte sich wieder über das Pergament.

„Hermione! Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass es ein Leben außerhalb der Schule gibt? Du machst doch sowieso für jedes Fach mindestens 120, da wird es doch wohl nichts ausmachen, wenn einmal dein Aufsatz nicht fertig ist!"

Hermione fühlte Tränen in ihre Augen steigen. Die Jungen hatten ja keine Ahnung, wie wichtig das für sie war! Schließlich war der Aufsatz für Professor Vector... Sie mochte sich den enttäuschten Blick der Lehrerin nicht einmal vorstellen. „Ich bin gleich fertig!" sagte sie. „Geht schon mal vor, ich komme dann nach!" Sie zog ein Buch zu sich heran und fing an, darin zu blättern.

Harry und Ron sahen sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, dann wandten sie sich um und kletterten durch das Porträtloch, „Das wird noch mal ein böses Ende mit ihr nehmen," hörte Hermione Ron noch murmeln.

oooooooooo

Nach Kräuterkunde hetzte Hermione Harry und Ron voraus zum Schloss hoch. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie zu spät zu Arithmantik kommen, eher ein bisschen früher. Vielleicht konnte sie noch ein paar Momente mit Professor Vector alleine sein...

„Hermione!" keuchten ihre Freunde hinter ihr. „Renn doch nicht so! Warum hast du es so eilig?"

„Ich muss zu Arithmantik! Bin spät dran!" rief sie über die Schulter zurück, stieß das schwere Schlosstor auf und schlüpfte hindurch.

Auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer verschwand sie noch kurz im Mädchenklo. Ein Spritzer Parfum, ein Hauch Rouge und die Haare gebürstet, so konnte sie Professor Vector gegenübertreten.

Als sie den Raum betrat, war sie tatsächlich die erste, wie so häufig. Professor Vector war schon da, sie öffnete gerade die Fenster. Einen Augenblick blieb Hermione in der Tür stehen und betrachtete ihre Lehrerin. Sie war etwa Mitte dreißig, ungefähr im selben Alter wie Snape. Ihre schwarzen Haare hatte sie zu einem lockeren Zopf zusammengebunden, und unter der dunkelgrünen Robe konnte man eine sehr weiblich gerundete Figur erkennen.

„Hallo," sagte sie so normal wie möglich und betrat die Klasse.

„Oh, hallo Hermione!" Professor Vector drehte sich um und lächelte ihrer Schülerin zu, ohne zu merken, dass dieser dabei der Schweiß ausbrach. „Sie sind früh dran! Können Sie mir vielleicht noch kurz helfen, diese Bücher auf den Tischen zu verteilen?" Sie deutete auf einen Stapel dicker, ledergebundener Bücher auf dem Lehrerpult.

„Ähm... klar, gerne!"

Hermione warf ihre Sachen auf ihren Tisch in der ersten Reihe und ging dann zu den Büchern. Als sie mit Mühe die obersten fünf herunterhob, lächelte Professor Vector ihr noch einmal strahlend zu. „Danke, das ist lieb von Ihnen."

Fast hätte Hermione vor Aufregung die Bücher fallengelassen, doch sie riss sich zusammen.

Schließlich kamen auch die anderen Schüler in das Klassenzimmer geströmt. Mandy Brocklehurst aus Ravenclaw setzte sich wie immer zu Hermione an den Tisch. „Hey Hermione," begrüßte das ältere Mädchen sie. „Alles klar bei dir?"

„Ja – klar," antwortete Hermione abwesend, denn sie war gerade von etwas anderen in den Bann gezogen worden. Direkt vor ihr beugte sich Professor Vector zu ihrer Tasche herunter und gewährte einen exzellenten Ausblick in ihr Dekolleté. Hermione konnte ihren Blick nicht von dem dunklen Spalt zwischen den milchig weißen Brüsten abwenden... Doch dann richtete die Lehrerin sich wieder auf und blickte auf die Schüler vor ihr. Hermione lehnte sich mit einem kleinen Seufzer zurück.

In dieser Klasse waren nicht nur Schüler aus allen vier Häusern, sondern auch aus verschiedenen Jahrgängen. Arithmantik war kein sonderlich beliebtes Fach; die meisten Schüler teilten Rons Ansicht, nämlich dass der Stoff staubtrocken war. Die wenigen, die sich dennoch in den Kurs getraut hatten, waren aber nicht enttäuscht worden. Professor Vector war wirklich eine sehr gute Lehrerin, nicht nur in Hermiones Augen.

„Guten Morgen!" rief sie jetzt mit klarer Stimme und einem offenen Lächeln. Dabei huschte ihr Blick für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu Hermione, doch diese hatte es gemerkt und feuchte Hände bekommen.

Am Ende der Stunde trödelte sie mit Absicht noch so lange herum, bis alle anderen gegangen waren und sie wieder allein mit Professor Vector war. Sie hatte keine bestimmten Absichten oder Hoffnungen, sie wollte einfach nur ein paar Augenblicke mit der Lehrerin alleine sein.

„Ihr Aufsatz war wirklich gut," sagte Professor Vector, während sie ihre Tasche zusammenpackte. „Zumindest der Teil, den Sie vorgelesen haben."

„Danke," sagte Hermione ein wenig atemlos. „Ich bin sogar darüber eingeschlafen letzte Nacht. Ron und Harry haben mich heute morgen gefunden!" Sie wusste nicht genau, warum sie das erzählte. Irgendwie hatte sie das Bedürfnis, Professor Vector etwas von sich zu erzählen.

Diese lächelte. „Sie arbeiten wirklich hart, nicht wahr? Was wollen Sie denn später einmal machen?" Sie nahm ihre Tasche und ging zur Tür.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht so genau," sagte Hermione und ging neben ihrer Lehrerin her. „Vielleicht irgend etwas mit Muggeln, das finde ich total spannend."

Sie gingen noch ein Stück nebeneinander her. An einer Gabelung des Ganges trennten sie sich. „Bis nächstes Mal!"

Hermione lief beschwingten Schrittes die Treppe hinunter zur Großen Halle. Professor Vector hatte mit ihr geredet – wirklich geredet – und sie, Hermione, hatte sich noch nicht einmal vor Aufregung versprochen oder sich sonstwie blamiert!

Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen betrat sie die Halle und setzte sich zu Harry und Ron.

„Was strahlst du so?" fragte Ron. „Du könntest die ganze Halle erleuchten!"

„Ach nichts," erwiderte Hermione grinsend, währen sie sich Essen auf den Teller schaufelte, „Arithmantik hat Spaß gemacht, nichts weiter."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bitte reviewen, wenn es euch gefallen hat! Und auch, wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat! Das ist sehr wichtig für mich!

Nächstes Mal gibt es (so wie es aussieht) Lemon.


	2. Kapitel 2

Hem, hem. Ich habe gerade gemerkt, dass ich mitten in den restaurierungsarbeiten zu dieser Story hängengeblieben bin... Es ging doch etwas schnell, deshalb habe ich das erste Kapitel gekürzt. Das Ende des 1. Kapitels ist jetzt hier:

_Sie gingen noch ein Stück nebeneinander her. An einer Gabelung des Ganges trennten sie sich. "Bis nächstes Mal!"_

Hermione lief beschwingten Schrittes die Treppe hinunter zur Großen Halle.

Professor Vector hatte mit ihr geredet - wirklich geredet - und sie, Hermione, hatte sich noch nicht einmal vor Aufregung versprochen oder sich sonstwie blamiert!

Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen betrat sie die Halle und setzte sich zu Harry und Ron.

"Was strahlst du so?" fragte Ron. "Du könntest die ganze Halle erleuchten!"

"Ach nichts," erwiderte Hermione grinsend, währen sie sich Essen auf den Teller schaufelte, "Arithmantik hat Spaß gemacht, nichts weiter."

Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer!

_Disclaimer:_ Alles JKRs, obwohl sie die Figur der Professor Vector noch nicht so ausgestaltet hatte (jedenfalls nicht in den Büchern).

So, hier kommt das 2. Kapitel! WARNUNG: Femslash.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Verbotenes Verlangen

Kapitel 2

Ein paar Tage später saßen Hermione und Mandy Brocklehurst mit rauchenden Köpfen in der Bibliothek, beide mit den Nasen in riesigen uralten Wälzern. Sie bereiteten zusammen ein Referat über die Geschichte der Arithmantik im Mittelalter vor. Sie arbeiteten jetzt schon seit mehreren Stunden, der Staub kitzelte sie in den Nasen und Mandy unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Gähnen.

Hermione jedoch war voller Eifer bei der Sache. Sie stand auf und fuhr noch einmal mit dem Finger die Regalreihen entlang, auf der Suche nach einer mittelalterlichen Arithmantiktabelle.

„Es _muss_ doch so eine Tabelle geben..." murmelte sie.

„Geh doch zu Professor Vector und frag sie," sagte Mandy, nicht ahnend, dass sie damit Hermiones Herz schneller klopfen ließ.

Ja, zu Professor Vector gehen... Sie warf einen Blick zum Fenster, durch das sie schon erste Sterne sehen konnte. „Heute nicht mehr, es ist schon spät. Ich gehe morgen zu ihr hin." Sie bemühte sich, ihre Stimme möglichst ruhig klingen zu lassen, nicht so als bebe sie schon vor Erwartung.

„Lass und für heute Schluss machen, 'Mione," sagte Mandy mit einem neuerlichen unterdrückten Gähnen, „ich bin todmüde."

„Okay... Also wir treffen uns morgen Abend wieder hier, ja? Hoffentlich habe ich dann die Tabelle, ohne die sind wir echt aufgeschmissen."

Sie klemmten sich ihre Bücher unter den Arm, nahmen ihre Pergamentrollen und verließen die Bibliothek. Mandy ging zurück in den Ravenclaw-Trakt und Hermione stieg hinauf zum Gryffindorturm.

Morgen, morgen würde sie Professor Vector wiedersehen!

ooooo

Beim Frühstück sah Hermione immer wieder über den Rand ihres Kakaobechers zum Lehrertisch hinüber, wo sich Professor Vector mit Professor Snape unterhielt. Es gab ihr einen kleinen Stich, als sie sah, wie gut sich die beiden zu verstehen schienen. Snape brachte es sogar fertig, seine schmalen Lippen zu einem kleinen Lächeln zu krümmen.

Wann sollte sie Professor Vector am besten ansprechen? Jetzt nach dem Frühstück wäre es zu hektisch. Wann hatte sie Zeit, und wann würde sie sich nicht gestört fühlen? Vielleicht nach dem Mittagessen, da war immer ein bisschen Zeit , bis der Nachmittagsunterricht begann.

In Zaubereigeschichte war Hermione ausnahmsweise nicht bei der Sache. Sie hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und sah verträumt aus dem Fenster, den Bauch voll warmer Gefühle und ein wenig Nervosität. Würde Professor Vector da sein?

Vom Mittagessen bekam sie nicht viel mit. Abwesend pustete sie auf ihren Salat und schielte aus dem Augenwinkel zu der Arithmantikhexe. Zu ihrer Erleichterung sprach sie nicht wieder mit Snape, sondern mit Professor Sprout.

„Hermione! HERMIONE!"

Etwas drang in den Rand ihres Bewusstseins. Es war ihr Name, in sehr ungehaltenem Ton gesprochen. Sie blickte sich um.

„Hallo! Erde an Hermione!" Verärgert und auch ein wenig erstaunt sah Ron sie an.

„Was ist?" fragte sie stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich wollte dich nur darüber informieren, dass deine Haare in deinem Kürbissaft hängen!" sagte er ironisch. „Herrje, was ist bloß _los _mit dir?" Auch Harry auf Rons anderer Seite sah besorgt zu ihr herüber.

Unwirsch zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und trocknete ihre Haare. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin nur müde."

„Ach ja. Du konntest ja eben in Zaubereigeschichte nicht schlafen," sagte Ron, voller Selbstverständlichkeit, dass sie wie immer für sie alle drei Notizen machte, und wandte sich ab. Harry warf ihr noch einen fragenden Blick zu, dann beugte auch er sich wieder über sein Essen.

Endlich war es soweit. Mit vor Aufregung trockenem Mund stand Hermione vor der Tür des Lehrerzimmers, die Faust erhoben um anzuklopfen. Plötzlich schwang die Tür auf und Professor Sinistra trat auf den Gang.

„Miss Granger!" rief sie erstaunt. „Wollen Sie zu mir? Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ihr Astronomietest ist glänzend ausgefallen, er ist der beste der Klasse!"

„Nein," unterbrach Hermione ihren Redeschwall, „ich wollte eigentlich zu Professor Vector. Ist sie da?"

„Valery!" rief Professor Sinistra über ihre Schulter ins Lehrerzimmer hinein. Hermione hörte Schritte auf der anderen Seite der Tür, dann trat das zauberhafte, aber verbotene Wesen auf die Schwelle.

„Hallo Hermione!" lächelte sie. „Was gibt's?"

„Hallo – danke, Professor Sinistra – ich wollte fragen, ob Sie eine mittelalterliche Arithmantiktabelle haben? Wir haben nämlich in der Bibliothek keine gefunden."

„Oh! Ja, kommen Sie doch kurz herein, ich müsste sie hier irgendwo haben."

Hermione trat mit schweißfeuchten Händen hinter Professor Vector durch die Tür. Sie sah sich im Lehrerzimmer um, während Professor Vector zu einem Schrank ging um die Tabelle herauszusuchen. In einer Ecke saß Professor Flitwick, der Hermione fröhlich zuwinkte. Nervös lächelnd winkte sie zurück.

„So, hier ist sie..." Professor Vector gab Hermione eine große Pergamentrolle. Dabei berührten sich ihre Finger für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, und Hermione war es, als ströme Elektrizität durch die hindurch.

„Danke..." hauchte Hermione und sah ihre Lehrerin mit glänzenden Augen an.

Sie schien in diese meergrünen Augen einzutauchen, in ihnen zu baden, sich ganz in ihnen zu verlieren... Zwischen ihnen begann sich ein solches Knistern aufzubauen, dass sich alle Härchen an ihrem Körper aufstellten und sie das Gefühl hatte, es umwehe sie ein warmer Wind. Ihre Blicke wanderten zu den anbetungswürdigen Lippen der Frau, die da wie ein himmlisches Wesen vor ihr stand und machte unbewusst einen halben Schritt vorwärts.

„Kommen Sie gut voran mit dem Referat?"

Hermione zwinkerte ein paar Mal, um ihren Blick und ihre Gedanken wieder frei zu bekommen. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass Professor Vector nichts von dieser Spannung zwischen ihnen gespürt hatte?

„Ja... ja, wir kommen gut voran," sagte sie mit leicht rauer Stimme. Der magische Moment war vorüber. „Also dann... danke für die Tabelle." Damit drehte Hermione sich um und ging auf wackligen Knien aus dem Lehrerzimmer.

Als die Tür hinter ihr zugefallen war, lehnte sie sich schwer atmend an die kühle Steinwand. Was zum Teufel war das gerade _gewesen_? Dieses Kribbeln zwischen ihnen war fast greifbar gewesen. Zu solch einem Energieaustausch gehörten doch immer zwei! Oder nicht? Sie drückte die Pergamentrolle an ihre Brust.

Nach einer Weile hatte sie sich wieder soweit im Griff, dass sie nach draußen zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gehen konnte.

ooooo

Schließlich war der Tag gekommen, an dem Hermione und Mandy ihr Referat halten sollten. Sichtlich nervös betraten sie das Arithmantik-Klassenzimmer und wurden von Professor Vector mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln bedacht. Hermione war krampfhaft bemüht, ihre gelassene und selbstsichere Fassade zu wahren, doch beim Anblick von Professor Vectors blitzenden Augen bröckelte diese Fassade und hinterließ Hermione mit klopfendem Herzen und feuchten Händen.

Während des gesamten Referates spürte Hermione den Blick ihrer Lehrerin auf sich ruhen und vermied angestrengt, sie anzusehen. Sie wusste, wenn sie das tun würde, hätte sie sofort den Faden verloren. So brachten sie ihre Präsentation gut über die Bühne und erhielten anerkennenden Beifall von der Klasse.

Als Hermione und Mandy sich wieder hinsetzten, fiel Hermiones Blick schließlich auf Professor Vector, die sie strahlend ansah. Und dann geschah es: Sie blickte ihr direkt in die Augen und zwinkerte ihr unmissverständlich zu. Hermione spürte sofort wieder ihre Wangen warm werden. Schnell setzte sie sich hin und warf noch einen Blick auf die Lehrerin. Diese sah sie immer noch lächelnd an, wandte sich dann ab, stand auf und beendete die Stunde.

Hermione und Mandy blieben noch da, als alle anderen schon gegangen waren, denn sie wollten noch von Professor Vector erfahren, welche Note sie für ihr Referat bekommen würden.

„So, ihr beiden," wandte sich Professor Vector schließlich an sie, „das hat mir wirklich sehr gut gefallen!" Mandy und Hermione strahlten um die Wette. Hermione gewann.

Sie besprachen noch weitere Einzelheiten der Präsentation, und schließlich erhielten sie die Note „O" für „outstanding".

Endlich packten alle drei Frauen ihre Sachen zusammen. Mandy tat dies mit fliegenden Fingern.

„Ich muss schnell weg," erklärte sie, „ich treffe mich nach dem Essen noch mit Terry Boot...!" Mit einem Hauch Rosa auf den Wangen und einem verschwörerischen Blick rauschte sie zur Tür hinaus.

Hermione sah ihr nach und war sich plötzlich überdeutlich der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie jetzt mit Professor Vector alleine war. Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihr um.

„Ja, also dann..." _...gehe ich auch mal_, wollte sie sagen, doch als ihr Blick in Professor Vectors unglaubliche Augen fiel, blieben ihr die Worte in der Kehle stecken. Sie spürte wie ihr Blut durch ihre Adern gepumpt wurde und in ihren Ohren rauschte, als sie wieder dieses Kribbeln zwischen ihnen spürte, das sie auf ein bibberndes Häufchen Verlangen reduzierte. Ihr Körper schien unter Strom zu stehen. Mit jeder Faser ihres Selbst wollte sie sich der Frau vor ihr in die Arme werfen und hungrig diesen göttlichen Mund küssen, der eigens für sie gemacht schien...

Die Zeit schien stillzustehen. Ihre Augen waren durch spannungsgeladene Blitze verbunden, und selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, sie hätte die Verbindung nicht lösen können. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Was geschah hier mit ihr? Wie lange standen sie schon hier, ohne ein Wort zu sprechen? Das Magnetfeld prickelnder Erotik, das sich zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte, zog sie unweigerlich zusammen. Fast ohne es zu bemerken, näherten sich ihre Gesichter.

Als ihre Lippen nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren, wurde die knisternde Spannung unerträglich, und Hermione hatte das Gefühl, sie könne gar nicht anders, als ihre Lippen schüchtern auf die ihrer Lehrerin zu legen. Als sie sich trafen, schien die Welt in einem Farbenwirbel zu explodieren.

Ihre Lippen waren so weich und warm, und als sie sich leicht öffneten, um ihre Zunge einzulassen, ließ Hermione alle Bedenken fahren und schmiegte sich mit einem leisen Seufzer an die erwachsene Frau.

Ihre Zungen berührten sich erst ganz sanft und umspielten sich dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Hermione spürte eine Hand an ihrer Taille, die sie fester heranzog. Da hob auch sie eine Hand und ließ sie in Professor Vectors Nacken unter ihre dichten Haare gleiten.

Sie wusste, sie sollte das hier nicht tun... Aber warum mit etwas aufhören, was sich so gut anfühlt?

Schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander. Leicht keuchend blickte Hermione in die leuchtenden Augen der Frau, die sie um den Verstand brachte. Ihre roten Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und glänzten feucht.

„Professor Vector... Valery? Wir sollten das nicht tun..." flüsterte Hermione heiser und glaubte selbst nicht so recht an das, was sie sagte.

„Nein... nein, das sollten wir nicht..." seufzte Valery und spielte abwesend mit einer von Hermiones Locken.

Sie umarmten sich innig, glücklich darüber, zueinander gefunden zu haben und zu sehen, dass die andere ebenso empfand. Hermione wusste nicht, ob sie lachen, singen oder weinen sollte vor Glück. So schlang sie einfach ihre Arme um Valerys schlanken Hals und dachte bei sich: _Ich lasse dich nie wieder los..._

Sanft küsste sie Valerys samtweiche Wange und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Ich liebe dich..."

Hermione spürte, wie ein wohliger Schauer die Lehrerin durchrann als diese hauchte: „Ich liebe dich auch..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was wird da wohl draus werden?


End file.
